A Change In Life
by BandB-Breakingthelawsofphysics
Summary: Brennan's life is about to change as unexpected situations arise in the worst possible times. R&R. I do not own bones.
1. Booths Plan

Booth sits in house on the couch with and beer in his hand. For once his T.V. isn't on because he has one thing on his mind. Bones.

As he takes another sip of beer his mind flashes to earlier in the week when Bones came flying into his bathroom.

"_You should have told me that you weren't dead!"_

"_I told you this already I was just following protocol."_

"_Protocol!"_

"_Yes"_

"_We have been partners for three years Booth you have broken protocol before sometimes putting my life in danger which makes __sense because you clearly do not have any concern for me"_

"_I took a bullet for you!!"_

"_Once and it can only go so far."_

"I do care for her more then she will ever think." Booth whispers.

"She hasn't talked to me in four days! That's going to change right now."

A smile appears on Booths face as he figures out his plan to show Bones that he cares about her and to forget about that stupid line because he loves her.


	2. Clue 1 & 2

I don't own Bones or the song lyrics of "Cherry Pie" by Warrant

________________________________________________________________________

Dr. Temperance Brennan strides into the _Jeffersonian at 5 a.m. only the security guard is there. Just another normal morning for the brilliant forensic anthropologist._

As she walks into her office she notices there is a note on her desk. She picks it up with cautions. Once she opens it she realizes it is Booth's handwriting.

_Bones, Limbo can wait one more day. Go talk to Cam then the games begins._

_From,_

_ Your Partner_

Brennan just pushed the note to the side and turned on her computer and started to check her millions of e-mails she had. Out of the corner of her eyes she spots Dr. Cam Saroyan walking to her own office to start her day. She picks up the notes she has received from Booth and head over to Cam's office.

"I can't believe Booth is doing this to me! Can't he see that limbo is very important too. He must be out of his mind. Wasting my time with his silly games he should do this with Parker not me. WAIT, did I just say silly? God I need to spend less time with Booth."

Brennan thinks.

She knocks on Cam's door.

"Excuse me Dr. Saroyan?"

"Dr. Brennan come on in, what can I do for you?"

"I received this note on my desk this morning that mentioned something about coming to talk to you."

"Ah yes, Dr. Brennan I'm giving you the day off and I also have another letter for you."

"I don't wan the day off!!" Brennan demanded.

"Dr. Brennan I was told to tell you to use your gut."

As Cam finished her sentence Brennan's stomach did a flip-flop which she knew was not physically possible. She took the letter and headed back toward her office.

"Booth, I don't know how he does this but, no one has ever made me feel this way before. Could this be what Angela and Booth have been talking about? Love?"

Brennan shook that though out of her head right away. Then opened the letter and read it.

_You used your gut didn't you? I told you it always works. Head to the place just for you and me, and get some coffee………Hey guess what song is on the radio._

"_**She's my cherry pie cool drink of water such a sweet surprise tastes so good make a grown man cry."**_

_Go get those two things._

_From,_

_ Special Agent Seeley Booth_

Angela, Hodgins, Zach and Cam are standing on the platform when they see Brennan power-walk out of her office and out the doors of the _Jeffersonian with a smile from ear to ear plastered on her face._

_Angela turns around towards everyone else with a smile as big as Brennan's. Taking out her phone she texts Booth saying._

_Step one complete G-man._


	3. More and More Clues

Sipping her coffee Brennan is confused.

"Where's the next clue did I do something wrong?"

Looking back at the note she realized she was supposed to order two things.

"The notes only said one of the items I was supposed to order." Brennan thought angrily.

Rereading the note she had a feeling it had something to do with the song on the radio.

Out of nowhere it hit her.

"CHERRY PIE!"

"Gross I don't even like cherry pie. Oh well if I'm going to get this next clue then I'm going to have to order some."

Ten or so minutes later she takes the last bite of her pie.

"Wow! I guess this pie isn't so bad. I better keep that to myself or I will hell about it from Booth." She smiled at the thought of Booth.

Brennan was so wrapped up in her won thoughts she never even noticed the waitress put down her next clue for her. Looking down she sees it and opens it.

_ Bones, He knows what you want so get it._

_ Seeley Booth_

After reading the note she is stumped.

"He knows what I like? Oh god I hope he's not talking about an ex boyfriend or something."

Twenty minutes of her sitting there she starts getting hungry.

"So much for graduating at the top of my class I have no idea where I'm supposed to go next."

She knows that its lunch time and heads over to Sid's.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Brennan seats herself at the bar area. Sitting there she is still thinking about what the clue told her to do. Not know that the clue was telling her to go to Sid's. Sid brings out Brennan's food for her and as he sets it down Brennan says…

"Thanks Sid you always know what I want."

The light bulb in her head went off.

"SID! You have my next clue!"

"Yes, I do have your next clue here you go."

Sid sets down the note for Brennan. While she is eating she opens her note not knowing that Booth is standing in the kitchen holding himself from busting through the door and taking her right there. Booth sneaks out the back door as Brennan studies her next clue.

_ Bones,_

_ Looks like you had a nice lunch. She is creative. Even with all the partying she does she is still amazing at her job. Go see her. _

_ Just don't get stuck talking to her to long. I can't wait to see those blue eyes of yours._

_ Booth_

Money is thrown onto the table as she picks up her things and head out the door to see Angela.

"I don't know why Booth is doing this but I can't hide it anymore. I'm going to tell him that I don't quite know what love is but, I'm going with my gut on this one. I love Booth."

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Angela is walking into her office when she hears footsteps following her. She smiles to herself knowing that it's Brennan. When she gets into her office she turns around to see Brennan hot on her heels.

"ANGELA! You have my next clue can I please have it?" Brennan pleads.

"You can have it only if you tell me one thing."

"Sure."

"I can see it in your eyes sweetie you love him don't you?"

"Yes, Angela with all my heart."

"I'm not going to keep you go get that hunk of an FBI agent."

With note in hand Brennan turns around and walks out to her car.

_ You're almost done Bones, just a few more clues. This one might hurt. Use your heart not your head. _

_ I know you still remember this case you saved me then I saved you. Go to the place where you saved me. _

_ Go to where it all started._

_ Stay Strong_

_ Seeley Booth_

Bones started the car within seconds of finishing reading the clue. She knows exactly where he is talking about.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

With shaking hands she tried to put her key into her lock. On the second try she opens the door to her apartment. Slowly she makes her way over to her refrigerator door. Her next note was taped to the middle of the silver door. The memories came pouring back into her mind. Booth and her dancing to "Hot Blooded", hearing the explosion, Booth lying on her floor on fire, guilt on her face as she sees him in the hospital bed because she was the one who was supposed to get blown up. Then the end of Booth's last clue found its way into her mind. _"Stay Strong." _The tears in her eyes don't fall as she reads her new clue.

_ Temperance, I will always be there for you. _

_ Even if you don't think you need anyone to help you I'm here. _

_ Always know my __**door**__ will always be open for you._

_ Your partner no matter what happens,_

_ Seeley Booth_

Tears in her eyes she heads over to Booth's house.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Looking out her car window she takes a deep breathe and heads for the clue she can see sitting on the door of Booth's house.

Booth is looking out his window and watches Bones walk up to his house and grab the last clue from his door. He goes and gets into position and waits for the love of his life to walk through his front door. Brennan glances at this last clue and notices it is longer than the other.

_Temperance Brennan…_..

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

What will the last clue say I guess everyone will have to wait for the next chapter.

Will update soon.

BandB-Breakingthelawsofphysics


	4. Open The Door To My Heart

_Temperance Brennan,_

_We have been partners for 4 years now and I don't know why I have waited this long to tell you how I feel. Screw the damn line it was one of the worst decisions of my life. I don't how many times I have said I was sorry for not knowing that you weren't told that I really wasn't dead. I know you're scared but Temperance please don't run. I won't every willing leave you. I need you to know that. It broke my heart to hear Angela tell me that when I "died" you didn't cry and you built up all the walls that took me so many years to break down. I know you don't believe in love or marriage but I want to help you see what love is……_

Tears were streaming down Brennan's face as she cried out loud. From inside Booth could hear Brennan crying and it brought tears to his eyes.

…_.. I know this is all coming really fast Bones but I'm here for you. I want you to be mine. Temperance, open the door and come inside please._

_ Love,_

_ Seeley Booth_

Booth's heart started to race as Brennan walking into the room full of daffodils and rose petals all over the ground. Brennan looked into Booth's eyes and walked right into his arms and cried.

"Temperance, I love you so much."

As Booth leaned forward to kiss her she said the words that shocked Seeley to the core.

"Seeley Booth I love you. Don't ever let me go."

They kissed passionately and Bones deepened the kiss their tongues battling for control. They broke apart for air and Booth whispered

"Let's try to break the laws of physics."

With that they headed towards Booth's bedroom.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sorry it took me so long to update my computer broke!

But everything is all good now.

What will happen next to Booth and Bones

You will just have to wait and see.

_BandBbreakingthelawsofphysics_


	5. The Letter

Booth woke up to an empty bed knowing that his Bones left for work already.

Booth got up and walked around his new house that he and Brennan just bought together.

Noticing that neither of them looked at the mail from yesterday he picked it up and started to shuffle through the letters when one letter stoke out to him.

His heart sank when he opened and read the letter.

With shaking hands and tears in his eyes he let the fall to the floor telling himself that it was time to wake up from this unbearable dream.

Then he finally snapped out of it and realized he wasn't dream and that this was really happening to him.

Booth had no idea how he was going to break the news to his new wife Bones.

Brennan walked into her new house that she had fallen in love with the first time she laid eyes on it.

The house had plenty of room for her and Booth plus Parker and maybe some kids of their own.

"Booth I'm home. Where are you?"

All Brennan her was silence and started to get worried.

She started to hurry around the house to make sure that everything was ok with Booth.

Brennan rushed into the kitchen and the sight in front of her eyes horrified her.

Booth's knuckles were all scraped up and bleeding and his hair was a mess.

It looked as though Booth had just been in a fight.

Then Brennan realized he had been in a fight, a fight with the wall, judging from the hole in the wall she would have to say that Booth won that round.

With worry laced in her voice she asked "Oh my god Booth are you ok?"

Booth looked up into Brennan's eye with bloodshot eyes full of tears.

"Bones", Booth whispered in defeat.

Now by his side Bones took his torn up hand into hers.

"Booth please tell me what is wrong", Brennan begged.

The next words could barely make it out of his mouth.

"They are making me go back to war."

Brennan became overwhelmed with sadness as uncontrolled tears poured out of her deep blue eyes as she crumbled into Booth's strong arms.

Booth held her close to his chest trying to calm his Bones down enough so they would talk.

After about ten minutes Brennan had calmed down.

Booth's eyes went straight to Brennan's because all of his worry and concentration was on Bones now.

She pulled out of his embrace and looked at the floor and whispered "When do you leave?"

Booth knew that his answer was going to break her heart all over again.

"Three days. I leave on Monday."

Brennan couldn't handle it anymore she turned and took off running towards their bedroom with Booth hot on her heels.

"Temperance slow down please don't run." Booth pleaded.

With that Booth wasn't fast enough this time.

Their door was slammed in his face.

Brennan fell to the floor right inside of the door and sobbed not knowing anything else to do.

Booth turned his back to their door and slide down so he was leaning against the door and silently cried for her to up the door and let him in so he could take all of her pain away.

After about an hour of sitting and waiting he heard the lock from the bedroom unlock, but the door didn't open.

He stood up and told himself that he needed to be strong for her while make her realize that he wasn't leaving and that he will always love her.

Booth opened the door and saw that Brennan was curled up on her side of the bed.

He walked around to her side of the bed and knelt down to be eye level with her.

"Temperance, please open those beautiful eyes of yours."

She opened her eyes and Booth cupped her tear stained face in his hands and leaned down and gave her a light kiss on her forehead.

Brennan's eyes fell in line with Booth's and she asked him "Booth will you just lay with me?"

Booth knew that when she wanted to talk about it she would so her wasn't going to push the issue right then.

He walked around and climbed into the bed and she curled up to his side while Booth placed his arm around her and she rested her head on his chest.

On Brennan's arm Booth was making tiny circles on her soft, smooth skin while he dropped light kisses to the top of her head.

"I'm not going anywhere right now Bones. I love you so much. Please remember that."

For the next three days all they did was spend time with each other never leave the others side.

Their last night together Booth showed Brennan what making love really is and how two people become one.


	6. Goodbye To You

Brennan sat in her office knowing that Booth was leaving today.

Any minute Booth would walk through the doors of the Jeffersonian wearing his uniform while holding his big duffle bag full of his belongings.

"Dr. Brennan?"

Brennan jumped as Zack called her name from the door to her office.

"Yes, Zach what can I do for you?"

She silently hoped that he wasn't there to tell her that Booth was there ready to leave.

"We have an I.D. on the man from limbo and I found something interesting on the right femur."

They walked up onto the platform and started to discuss the body in great detail.

Fifteen minutes saw Booth dressed up in uniform walk through the doors.

She turned around and walked down to greet him.

"You ready to go Bones?" Booth questioned.

"Yes, just let me go get my jacket."

While Brennan went back to her office everyone said their goodbyes fast so they wouldn't upset Brennan more than she already was.

Booth waved to everyone as they left the Jeffersonian.

Hopefully that would be the last time Booth ever saw them.

BBBBBBBBBBXXXXXXXXBBBBBBBBB

The car ride to the airport started off as a quiet ride until Booth grabbed Brennan's hand and squeezed it.

"Everything is going to be ok Bones I just know it."

Brennan responded by saying "I hope so Booth. I really do."

They held hands as they made their way through security.

Brennan was allowed past because Booth had called and used his rank as an FBI Special Agent to let her follow him to the gate.

Booth pulled Brennan into a tight embrace as they announced they were now boarding his fight.

"Temperance Brennan, I love you with all my heart and everything I have. Don't over work yourself. Call Rebecca she said she wanted Parker to spend time with you. Go out with Angela and have a good time, but don't forget that you still have to solve cases. Be careful. Don't build up those walls while I am gone. I love you Temperance." Booth whispered into Brennan's ear.

Tears rolled down her face as he kissed her with everything he had one last time.

"I love you Seeley Booth you will always be mine." Brennan admitted.

Booth walked to the plane and gave the woman there his ticket.

He walked a few feet turned around smiled and waved his final goodbye.

As Brennan started to walk away she heard Booth's voice as he called to her "You will always be my Bones."


	7. Crash

"Brennan, sweetie I thought I'd find you here."

"Just because Booth has been gone for 5 months doesn't mean I'm going to stop doing what I always do."

"So you and Booth come to the diner every morning to get coffee?"

"Yes, we sit at the same table every time too."

"That's so cute. Bren I'm so proud of you."

"Why Ange I didn't do anything?"

"You're not drowning yourself in work, you are going home at normal hours, you are eating and most of all you haven't killed your temporary partner."

As Brennan looks out the window into the busy DC streets she whispers "I'm doing it for Booth."

Angela grabs Brennan's hand and says "Sweetie Booth would be proud of you too you know."

With tears in her eyes Brennan replies "Yeah, I guess he would."

As Angela starts to stand up she says "Come on Bren let's get to work."

As they headed out the doors of the diner they saw an SUV run a red light and smash right into the driver's side door of a silver Dodge Neon.

Angela and Brennan take off towards the Dodge Neon that now lies in pieces all over the intersection.

Angela gets to the driver's side first and she sees a women with a massive head wound and glass piercing her skin leaning towards the passenger seat.

"Brennan! It's Rebecca!"

Brennan's eyes immediately go to the back seat.

She rips open the rear car door because she sees Parker in his car seat bent forward with blood dripping off of his head staining his curly blonde hair a deep red.

By now the EMT's are jumping out of the ambulance.

Some head over to the SUV while the others race to Rebecca's car.

"Parker buddy can you hear me?" Brennan asks.

"Parker please say something it's Dr. Bones" Brennan pleads.

Brennan checks over Parkers neck really fast and can tell that he doesn't have any neck wounds so she picked his head up to lean it back as Parker's eyes start to flutter open.

"There's a little boy in the back seat!" One of the EMT's yelled.

"We are losing her we have to get her to the hospital now!" reports the other EMT's working on Rebecca.

Parker finally has his eyes all the way open and he looks straight into Brennan's eyes and starts to cry.

"Shh, Parker you are going to be ok." Brennan tries to reinsure Parker.

The EMT got over to Parker's side of the car and Brennan stepped out of Parker's view sight.

Parker burst into a rage of tears and yelled "BONES! DR. BONES!"

"Don't worry Parker I'm right here." Brennan said as they got Parker out of the car.

Brennan stayed right by Parker's side until they reached the ambulance.

"I'm sorry Dr. Brennan but you can't ride with him. You're not a direct family member." The EMT said to Brennan.

Brennan filled with hatred and anger.

She yelled "Why the Fuck do I have to be a direct family member! I'm his Stepmother God Damn It!"

She was just about ready to punch the EMT right in the jaw Angela called out to her.

"BRENNAN SWEETIE DON"T!! I'll take you over to the hospital. Let's go!"

On the way to the hospital Brennan couldn't hold back her tears any longer.

She silently cried as she wished that Booth was there to help her.


	8. Don't Leave MePlease

As Angela pulled up to the hospital doors Brennan jumped out of the car before it even stopped moving.

She raced into the hospital and went straight to the main desk.

"I'm going to guess Dr. Temperance Brennan?" the lady at the front desk questioned even though she knew the answer already.

"Yes, that's me I need…"

The lady at the desk cut her off "Parker Booth is in room 103 down the hall to the right then take a lef…."

This time Brennan cut her off. "I know where that is I've been in that room before."

While saying that her mind filled with memories of Booth lying in that same room after he was blown up in her own house by the refrigerator.

With pain in her heart she walked to the hallway with room 103.

While turning the corner she hear a young boy screaming and it pulled on her heart as she knew it was Parker.

Turning the handle on the door she said "Parker… It's me Dr. Bones."

With all the screaming he didn't even hear her.

She looked at Parker fighting with the nurse and doctor.

"He defiantly is a Booth boy." Brennan thought to herself.

Parker saw her walk in and jumped off the bed and ran over to her and she picked him up.

"These mean people are trying to hurt me." Parker cried.

Brennan glanced over at the doctor and nurse and saw the bandages in their hands as Parker buried his face into Brennan's neck.

She could feel the wound on his head was not covered up yet.

"Parker they aren't trying to hurt you they want to make sure you feel o.k. You probably shouldn't be out of the bed." Brennan said into Parker's ear.

She walked with him in her arms back over to the bed.

"Parker I'll sit right here in the bed with you while they make sure you're o.k." Brennan told him.

Parker looked up to Brennan's face and asked "You promise Dr. Bones?"

His words pulled at her heart. Then she replied "I promise Parker. I promise."

While they bandaged up his head Parker grabbed Brennan's hand and she smiled down at the little boy who over the years she had fallen in love with that was now her stepson.

When the doctor was done he asked Brennan "Dr. Brennan could I talk to you in the hall?"

"Sure" Brennan replied.

She got up from Parker's side but, he wouldn't let go of her hand.

Once again she looked down at him and his eyes filled with tears and he pleaded "Don't leave me…please."

With tears in her eyes now she bent down and looked back at him and said "I'll be right in the hall. I'll hold the door open so you can see me the whole time ok?"

"Ok" Parker said.

_*In The Hall*_

"I just wanted to let you know a few things." The doctor said.

"First, Parker has a mild concussion. He will have to spend the night here, and he needs a lot of rest. Second, Parker's mother Rebecca she didn't make it through surgery. They have contacted family services because Agent Booth as you know is overseas and he has to give the ok to let you take him into your care even though you are his stepmother." The doctor explained.

"Oh no Rebecca didn't make it. Oh how am I supposed to tell Parker?" Brennan said to herself.

"I'm very sorry for the loss Dr. Brennan. I will be back when Family Child Services arrives." The doctor said the headed down the hall.

Brennan went back into Parker's room where he was sound asleep with Brennan's coat as a pillow.

She took out her phone to call Angela.

"Angela"

"Angela it's me Brennan."

"Sweetie is everything ok?"

Brennan started to break down into tears as she quickly gave Angela the news. "Rebecca didn't make it through surgery, Parker has to stay here the night because he has a concussion. They are putting Parker into a the foster care system until Booth gets home because I have to have Booth's OK for them to release him to "Family" members and Booth isn't here I don't know how to tell Parker his mother isn't coming back…"

"Brennan, slow down. Ok. First I'm sorry that Rebecca died I know you guess were becoming better friends after you married Booth. Second, stay with Parker. Third, Brennan you're already an approved foster mother. Take Parker home with you. Lastly, Sweetie I know you don't believe there is a God but, Booth and Parker do you have to try your best to tell Parker that Rebecca is in heaven ok?" Angela said.

"Dr. Bones? Dr. Bones?" Parker said in a worried voice.

"I have to go Ange Parker is up."

Brennan shut her phone and turned to talk to Parker.

"Where is my mom?" Parker asked.

Brennan took a deep breath and knew she had to do this for Booth. She had to think with her heart not with her head.

"Well Parker your mom was hurt really bad in the car accident."

"She's in heaven isn't she?" Parker mumbled suddenly as he turned to look away from Brennan.

Brennan climbed onto the bed with Parker and lay down next to him and said "Yes Parker, she is in heaven. I'm really sorry."

Parker turned to look back at Brennan as then he said. "I'm sad that I will never see her again but, my daddy always tells me heaven is a better place and that when people go there they can still watch their family."

Brennan replied with tears in her eyes "Your dad is a very smart man Parker."

"Dr. Bones since you're my dad's new wife and my stepmom does this mean I get to go home with you and live with you until daddy gets home? Then we can be a family." Parker asked.

Brennan was thinking about how to answer the little boy when she was saved by a knock on the door.

In walked the doctor and the lady from family services.

Brennan got up off the bed and introduced herself "Hello, I'm Dr. Temperance Brennan."

"Hello, Dr. Brennan. I'm sorry you are not allowed to be in her anymore now that Parker is under my care with Family Services." The women said.

Brennan said "If I have to leave I would like to talk to you in the hall."

The women replied "Since you're leaving without a fight I guess I could talk to you for a few minutes in the hall."

Anger boiled up inside Brennan because she was not getting treated with the respect she deserved but she knew Parker was in the room and couldn't do anything about it.

"Dr. Bones don't leave me …Please!" Parker sobbed again.

Hearing the plea from Parker for the second time it was ripping Brennan's heart apart. She looked down trying to hold back her tears and replied "I'm sorry Parker I have no choice."

Parker started to cry and fight again as Brennan entered the hall.

"I'm not trying to be rude but, I'm registered as a foster parent why can't Parker stay with me?" Brennan asked while trying to keep her anger at bay.

"I don't know who actually signed the papers and allowed you to be a foster parent but…"

Brennan had had enough. Parkers cries were becoming louder and this lady had just sent Brennan flying over the edge.

She cornered the lady back up against the wall and got right into her face just like Booth would do when he was interrogating a suspect.

"You're going to make the damn call to switch this right fucking now or I'll just call your boss and trust me I know him!" Brennan said with anger.

Fear was showing all over the lady from Family Services face as she choked out "Yes, Dr. Brennan right away."

Brennan backed away from her and went back into Parker's room to find him standing on the bed with Brennan's coat in hand whipping it at the doctor.

"Parker put that down right now and sit down." Brennan said sternly.

As Parker sat down the doctor did his check on Parker in record time and then scurried out the door.

Brennan went back over and laid down on Parker's bed with him and he curled up to Brennan's side.

She ran her fingers through his hair as she whispered "Don't worry Parker tomorrow you're coming home with me."

Within minutes Parker fell asleep next to Brennan and she fell asleep soon after.


	9. It's Ok To Cry

Booth walks into his bunk after just getting back to the base from a mission.

He flops down onto his so called bed.

Everyday Booth now has a two hour break.

Booth closes his eyes and thinks about how this month he has barely been at the base.

As his lays there he can't help but let his mind wonder to thoughts about Parker and how he is doing in school.

He is not only thinking about Parker he is also thinking about his Bones.

"I hope she hasn't killed her new partner, and is eating, sleeping, and I hope she has forgotten about me. I love her so much. I miss both of them." Booth thought.

Booth couldn't help but think "I hope I'm going home soon."

"Excuse me Agent Seeley Booth?" a voice said from the entry way.

"Yeah what's up?" Booth says as he notices that it is the mail guy.

The mail guy hands him a document sized envelope.

"I hope it's from Bones" Booth says to himself.

He opens the envelope and reads the company name on the top corner of the letter.

"Oh Shit! Family Services. Parker!!" Booth's mind says.

_Dear Special Agent Seeley Booth,_

_I'm sorry to inform you that your son Parker Booth's mother has passed away. She had to go into emergency surgery because they got into a very serious car accident and unfortunately she didn't make it through. Your son Parker suffered from a mild concussion and received a deep gash on his forehead. Nothing he received will cause permanent damage. Since you are currently serving overseas we had to place Parker in with a foster family. Even though Dr. Temperance Brennan is his father's girlfriend we were not authorized to let him go with her unless we had your written permission. The foster parents he is living with doesn't have another foster kids. Right now only he will only be staying with the foster mother because her husband is away for work. She lives in Washington D.C. Parker will be attending the same school. His foster mother ensures me that he will be ok living with just her until you come home. She has decided to let me give you her information. Her name is Dr. Temperance Brennan. It is company policy to tell you that Parker was not taken home by Dr. Brennan because she was involved within the family but, that she took him home because she is fostering him. When you return home Parker will be in your and Dr. Brennan's custody as his family parents. Parker Booth and Dr. Brennan have both included letter for you. We are very sorry for you loss._

_Head of Family Services_

Booth looked back into the envelope and saw two for letters plus another slightly larger envelope.

Pulling out the first letter he realized it was from Parker.

_Hi daddy! _

_Dr. Bones says you're probably worried about me but I'm ok. I'm living at your house with Dr. Bones until you get home. She is taking good care of me. She let me pick out any TV to buy and put up for you when you get home. I remember you talking about a 107 something TV to watch football. So we bought one that was close to that. It's really big daddy. I miss you and hope you come home soon._

_Love,_

_Parker_

_P.S. Daddy I know that mom is in heaven and it is a better place. Dr. Bones told me so._

As he finished reading the letter he started to let his stored tears fall because he knew that Parker was happy and that Bones is a good mother just like he always told her she would be.

He then opened his letter from Bones.

_Booth,_

_I'm sorry that this letter is so short but, I promised Parker I would take him to the park today. We are waiting for you to come home so we can hold a funeral for Rebecca. I'm so so sorry this happened. I love Parker with all my heart and he is doing great. Angela said you would be proud of me for not killing my new partner, eating, sleeping, and not working myself to death as you would say. Parker is a good kid Booth. He has taught me so many things about myself in these past few weeks. I miss you so much. I feel as though you're here through Parker even though that could not be possible. I love you Seeley Booth. Come home soon._

_Love,_

_Bones_

No matter how hard he tried Booth couldn't stop the tears that were falling freely from his eyes.

He took a deep breath and opened the last envelope and what he saw inside nearly made him loose the little self control he had left.

Inside there were two photos and a picture. One of the photos was Bones and him standing on the platform together with his hands locked around her back while she had her arms around his neck with their foreheads resting on one another.

The second one was a photo of Bones and Parker. Bones was holding Parker at the Jeffersonian, he still had his school backpack on and his arms were around her neck and while Bones was kissing him on the forehead.

Then Booth took out the picture and looked at it. Angela had drawn a picture of Booth sitting on the couch with Brennan's head resting against his should and Parker asleep with his head on Booth's lap.

Booth sat down on his bed with his feet flat on the ground and buried his head into his hands and silently cried. He heard someone walk in and Booth wiped away his tears as fast as he could because it was the lead lieutenant.

Booth flew to his feet and stood at attention prepared to solute his command officer.

After the solute the Lieutenant said to Booth "Seeley, I'm sorry to hear about what happened. I just came to inform you that I tried to put in a good word about getting you on one of the next flights out of here I would say somewhere within the next three months."

Still trying to hold himself together Booth thanked him for what he had done.

As the Lieutenant was leaving he said to Booth "It's ok to cry. Stay strong Seeley."

Booth remembered he had said the exact same words to Bones when he sent her on the game that showed her his love for her.

Thinking to himself he said "If Bones can stay strong then so can I."


	10. My Little Boy

Everyday around 2:00pm Monday thru Friday Brennan would be on the platform and waiting for Parker to come running in through the doors.

He gets dropped off at the Jeffersonian and runs in to see Brennan and give her a big hug and kiss then he tells her how school was.

Angela is always at the bottom of the platform steps with her I.D. card in hand so she can swipe it when Parker comes close to the stairs

Right at 2:00 the sliding glass doors open to a running Parker, but today he is running faster than he ever has and Angela can't swipe her card fast enough so he sets off the alarm.

She swipes her card to turn off the siren as Parker reaches Brennan.

"Mommy Bones! Mommy Bones!"

Brennan lifts up Parker and gives him a hug.

"Hey buddy how was school today?" Brennan asks.

Parker starts on a rant about school as they walk hand in hand towards Brennan's office.

"Oh yeah mommy Bones I have a note for you." Parker says excitedly.

"Okay let me read it."

_Dear Dr. Temperance Brennan,_

_Our class has an annual Career Day and I hand pick which kids I would like to have their parents come in and talk to the class. Please give me a call at the school so I can give you more information if you would like to participate._

_ Mrs. Hallow_

"Mommy Bones please come and talk to my class. Please please please please."

Parker looks up at Brennan with the famous Booth charm smile and she knows she can never say no to that face.

"So will you come?" Parker questions.

"Yes, anything for my little boy."

Sorry that it took so long for me to update, but I had started to write a new story that I will start to post soon. This chapter is kind of short because I'm trying to end this one and I'm having a hard time. So this story will be coming to an end very soon. Make sure you look for my new story coming out called "A Story From Above" Not quite sure what the rating on that one will be yet.


	11. Career Day

Parker leads Brennan down the halls of his school to his classroom on Friday morning. Brennan is a little nervous about the whole talking in front of a bunch of little Parkers.

"Come on mommy Bones I want you to meet my teacher!" Parker says. "Okay Parker I'm coming slow down." Brennan tells Parker.

After being introduced to Parker's teacher he pulls up a chair next to his desk for her to sit in while they wait for her turn to talk.

"Next we will have Parker Booth come up and introduce who he has with him." Mrs. Hallow announces to the class.

Parker and Brennan walk up to the front of the class.

Parker proudly states "This is my mommy Bones. She is my dad's girlfriend."

Brennan begins to talk about her career. As she starts to talk all the kids start to become very interesting and amazed by what she is telling them. She begins to relax and have fun.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - (Back At The Jeffersonian)- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -

Angela is standing on the platform looking at the face she has just given to the victim when she hears a loud thud. She turns around and has to do a double take to get it into her mind that she is really seeing someone standing below the platform. And that someone happens to be one Special Agent Seeley Booth. Dropping everything she runs into Booth's awaiting arms.

"Oh my god Booth! I can't believe you're here. Brennan is going to be so happy to see you and Parker is going to flip." She says as she pulls out of his embrace.

"I'm dying to see them both. Is Bones in her office?" Booth quickly asks.

"I'm sorry Booth she is at Parker's Career Day."

"Perfect" Booth replies with a smile on his face.

Angela asks confused "What do you mean? I thought you wanted to see her?"

Booth just continued to stand there smiling as Angela caught on.

"Booth what do you have up your sleeve this time?"

Only a few more chapters left. What does Booth have up his sleeve? You just have to wait and see.


	12. Not A Big Deal

Brennan has finished her presentation with full confidence that she has pleased the kids with what she said. She is sitting once again by Parker's desk this time with Parker on her lap. He seemed to be very excited about everything she had taught his class. That's when her phone starts to vibrate.

"Parker, sit back in your desk I have to go answer my phone." Brennan whispers to him.

He slides off of her lap and into his chair. She quietly exited the room.

"Brennan"

"Sweetie it's Angela. You need to head over to the F.B.I. building."

"Why?"

"Charlie you know your partner called and said that he needed your help on interrogating a suspect on a case that has just fallen into his lap."

"Ange, I haven't helped him interrogate one suspect yet. I told him I only did that kind of thing if it was with Booth."

"Bren. This is work we are talking about here. Are you going to go over there or not?"

"Yes, Ange if he calls again tell him I will be over there in 20 minutes at the most."

"Okay bye Brennan."

"Bye Ange." With that she hung up her phone and walked back into Parker's classroom.

She made her way over to him at his desk and told him that she had to go because it was work related.

"I'll meet you at the Jeffersonian. Then tonight we can go out to dinner and you can pick any place you want to go." Brennan promised him.

"YES! I know where I want to go already."

"Okay you keep that in your head until you get out of school. Bye Parker."

"Bye Mommy Bones."

True to her word she was at the F.B.I. building in less than 20 minutes. She met Charlie at the door and they talked about the suspect on the elevator ride up to the interview rooms. When they reached the rooms Brennan asked "Alright Charlie after you."

"Dr. Brennan I need you to go in their alone first." He said with a quiver in his voice.

"Are you kidding me?"

"Really Dr. Brennan it's not a big deal."

" NOT A BIG DEAL! If Booth ever found out that you made me go talk to a suspect alone before I even saw who he was he would shoot you with his own gun." Brennan barked.

"I know Dr. Brennan, but all I need you to do is go in there and ask him about his life. He might say something different to you because you are a very attract…"

"Don't even finish that sentence!" Brennan said then opened the door to the interrogation room.

Charlie walked off towards the bull pen happy that he didn't have to deal with her as his partner anymore. He couldn't understand how Booth did it. As he walked away Angela, Cam and Hodgins were behind the two way mirror waiting to see how this all unfolded.

What is waiting behind that door?????


	13. Scream and Run

_"Really Dr. Brennan it's not a big deal."_

_"NOT A BIG DEAL! If Booth ever found out that you made me go talk to a suspect alone before I even saw who he was he would shoot you with his own gun." Brennan barked._

_"I know Dr. Brennan, but all I need you to do is go in there and ask him about his life. He might say something different to you because you are a very attract…"_

_"Don't even finish that sentence!" Brennan said then opened the door to the interrogation room._

Brennan was very confused when she walked in. The room was dark. Fear started to rise inside and she wondered if she was going to get attacked.

"Hello. Is anybody in here." She called out with a quiver in her voice.

She was met with silence. Brennan tried again.

"If someone is in here you better expose yourself!"

Behind Brennan the interview door was slammed shut. Brennan whirled around to try the handle.

"Damn it's locked." She said to herself.

Without warning a tiny light came on in the room. Turning around she saw a tiny lamp sitting on the floor in the right corner of the room. There was something lying on the ground in front of it. Walking over Brennan bent down to pick it up. It was a rose with a note attached.

But little did Brennan know that there was someone larking in the darkness of the shadows on the other side of the room.

Picking up the rose she opened the half folded tiny piece of paper. The note read.

"_The Past."_

Brennan took in a deep breath to try and calm herself.

"Whatever is going on I really don't like this." Brennan thought to herself.

There was a sound of a click back by the door. She thought the sound came closer to her right side so that is the way she spun. By spinning this way she missed the person standing in the shadows again. There was now another lamp that was lit. Once again there was a rose on the ground with another noted. Picking this one up she read…

"_The Present."_

Frustrated Brennan yelled "What the hell is going on?!?"

All the overhead lights to in interrogation room turned on.

Back on the other side of the two way mirror Angela gasped at what she saw when the lights turned on. Hodgins and Cam looked on as Angela cried out "Brennan turn around." She knew it was no use her best friend couldn't hear her.

Brennan stood facing the second lamp for a couple of seconds before she turned around. When she figured out there was someone in there with her and when she saw who it was she screamed jumped and ran…

Who is in the room with Brennan? And where is Booth during all of this?


	14. Running and Falling

_Brennan stood facing the second lamp for a couple of seconds before she turned around. When she figured out there was someone in there with her and when she saw who it was she screamed jumped and ran…_

The scream was loud and ear splitting in the tiny sealed off room. Brennan ran and ran right into the arms of Booth. It was a scream of joy. Booth was standing in the opposite corner of the room. In his hands was a single rose. Brennan didn't want to let go now that Booth was home she wasn't going to let him go anywhere anymore. Tears were streaming down her face as she stepped back to look into Booth's soft warm chocolate brown eyes. There were tears in his eyes as he smiled down at her.

"Bones. God I've missed you so much." Booth took Brennan's lips with his own.

"Booth I can't believe your home. Everything has been so crazy…" Booth cut her off.

"Bones shh let me get this out. I've been waiting to tell you this for so long." Booth looked deep into Brennan's crystal blue eyes.

"You have two roses. One for the past and one for the present. This rose stands for something too. The rose I am holding represents the future. Our future." He handed her the rose.

Brennan looked down onto the top of the rose and sitting inside was a diamond ring. Her eyes went wide when she looked back up at him.

Booth took the rose back and grabbed the ring out of it while dropping down to one knee.

"Temperance Brennan I love you so much. Will you marry me? I want you to be my wife and a mother to Parker and any more that we want. What do you say. Marry me?"

There was no need for Brennan to think before she answered. "Yes Booth. I will marry you."

Booth slid the ring onto her finger than stood up and pulled Brennan towards himself. He never wanted to leave her ever again.

"Booth I know that Parker is still in school, but can we go pick him up and go home? All of us as a family."

"Of course Bones. As a family." Booth said in awe at the words coming out of her mouth.

"Oh and I promised Parker that I would take him out to dinner tonight and that it was his choice."

Booth laughed while saying "Bones I bet I know exactly where he is going to want to go."

BXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBXBX

On the other side of the mirror they didn't even realize that Booth and Brennan had left the room because they were helping a smiling Angela off the floor after she passed out from excitement when Brennan said "Yes" to Booth.

One or Two Chapters Left I'm Not Sure How I Want To End It Yet.


End file.
